


what will burn

by toybatteries (fruitbattery)



Series: nsfw mechs [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other, ashes gives the strap and that is canon, ashes o'reilly person of the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/toybatteries
Summary: Ashes has their own special relationships with each of the crew.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly & Nastya Rasputina, Ashes O'Reilly & The Toy Soldier, Ashes O'Reilly/Drumbot Brian, Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Ashes O'Reilly/Ivy Alexandria, Ashes O'Reilly/Marius von Raum, Ashes O'Reilly/Raphaella La Cognizi, Ashes o'Reilly/Jonny d'Ville
Series: nsfw mechs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	what will burn

Ashes is a person of many talents. If you asked them, they'd say their talents included napalm, kerosene, gasoline, and lighter fluid, along with matches, lighters, flint & steel, and not being convicted of arson they'd done. If you asked any of the other Mechanisms, though, their lists would likely be far more extensive. If you asked Tim, currently, he’d be unable to say much at all.

“Kneel.” And Tim does, sinking to his knees on the thin rug on the floor of his bedroom. In front of him, Ashes stands proud, wearing only a sort of strappy, leather, comfortable-looking harness…. thing under their trusty long coat. And, of course, the harness has a place for their intimidating strap. Glass this time, completely unyielding, and _big_. Tim squirms on his knees, already mostly hard as Ashes steps forward, guiding the tip towards Tim’s mouth. His lips part automatically and he sinks down, as far as he can go and then a little farther.

Ashes groans at just the sight, and tells him exactly why. “Your mouth looks so pretty stretched around me.” They might be a person of many talents, but they’re one of few words, so the words they do provide have to hit, and these do, hard. They’re delivered in a low tone, clearly meant for Tim’s ears alone, and despite the lack of others in the room, it feels all the more intimate for it. Tears spring to Tim’s eyes as he attempts to swallow the glass cock down further, and then Ashes is pulling him up by the hair. “That will do. Against the wall.”

He’s not sure where they got the lube, but they take their time with it properly. As Tim gets fucked into the wall, unyielding metal in front of him and unforgiving glass behind, Ashes bites him on the shoulder and kisses the nape of his neck and he melts a little in their grasp, and he feels a little of the wild power he normally reserves for when they blow up planets together.

Ashes spots Tim around the side of the biggest building in the complex, pouring liquid from an orange can in his hand. They look both ways for any remaining soldiers before scampering across the gap to him as quietly as possible.

“Tim!”

He turns around with a start. “Ashes? You’re supposed to be on the ship by now!” He looks a little frantic, but Ashes is calm. “Yeah, I’m going in a minute. Just wanted to tell you what you’ve got there is water. Jonny swapped it out this morning and I couldn’t find you to tell you.”

Tim swears under his breath, and Ashes holds out another, identical can to him.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Hope to see you back at the ship, yeah? You’ve got ten minutes before we take off with or without you.” At his quite frankly adorable perturbed expression, they press a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t look like that, it’s not my decision. _I’d wait for you_.”

Tim pants against the wall as his orgasm subsides, cock still twitching a little as the glass cock pulls out of him. Ashes stumbles back, hand frantically working below the harness. “Come here,” they say, and Tim obliges; they walk backwards a few paces to sit on the bed, and Tim comes with.

“Can I help?”

Ashes half smiles. “You can come make me comfortable. I’m on a roll here.”

So Tim straddles Ashes’s knees and pushes their coat off their shoulders, and they stop fucking themself on their fingers long enough to let him. He presses kisses to their throat, soft turning to biting turning to nuzzling and licking and catching their earlobe in his teeth just to hear them gasp. He runs his fingers under the straps of their harness, over their shoulders and scratching down their back,and then the other way, stopping to bite and suck at one nipple and the other, and pretty soon they lean their head down and bite his shoulder hard. They’re moaning into his skin, and their hips are twitching up over and over again, and Tim could almost go again, watching and being this close to them. But he just scrapes his fingernails almost comfortingly over whatever parts of them he can reach, and when they push his shoulders weakly down and away he drops to the floor again like a stone.

“Was that good for you?” Their fingers wind into his hair and start to scratch his scalp. Tim wants to purr like an octokitten. 

“Yeah, it really fucking was, boss. Thanks for that.” They smile and tug a little at his hair, and he sighs.

“What am I going to do with you, Timothy?”

Tim looks up at them and grins. “Well, I can think of several things, _boss._

Ashes rolls their eyes. “And I was just starting to like it when you called me that. Come here.”

And Tim goes, and presses his lips to theirs at their invitation. He presses them back into the mattress, and is subsequently rolled onto his back for his hubris. Ashes grinds down on him, still wearing the strap but neglecting it for now, and Tim’s brain sparks with pleasure so soon it’s almost painful. His face must betray something, because Ashes pauses, holds up a finger, and unbuckles the lower part of their harness, setting the glass dildo carefully aside, and walks their way up his body.

As Tim’s field of vision narrows to all Ashes, he has the brief thought that if this is what it’s like to be consumed by flame, maybe it’s not all so bad.


End file.
